Sunny Days
by Violetlight
Summary: After the cancellation of "Up Late with Miss Piggy", Kermit finds himself once again out of a job, and nostalgically longing for a calmer, kinder place, where the air is sweet. He and Fozzie decide to take a trip to New York, to visit his old neighbourhood, and reconnect with some old friends.


**Sunny Days**

By Violetlight

Synopsis: After the cancellation of "Up Late with Miss Piggy", Kermit finds himself once again out of a job, and nostalgically longing for a calmer, kinder place, where the air is sweet. He and Fozzie decide to take a trip to New York, to visit his old neighbourhood, and reconnect with some old friends.

Disclaimer: The Muppets are the property of Disney, and the Sesame Street characters belong to Sesame Workshop, PBS and HBO. I'm just borrowing them to entertain you, a purpose I doubt Jim Henson would have had a problem with. RIP Jim.

* * *

Scene One A: Take One

 _Saying goodbye, going away_

 _Seems like goodbye's such a hard thing to say_

 _Touching a hand, wondering why_

 _It's time for saying goodbye_

Kermit sighed as he watched the studio-side banner for _Up Late with Miss Piggy_ as it was covered over by an ad for their replacement, some brainless reality show called _Throw that Fish_!

He felt Fozzie's fuzzy hand on his shoulder. "It could be worse. At least it's not another Doc Hopper's billboard."

"Yeah, I guess. If I have to see Constantine's smug face on another one of those billboards, I'll …" Kermit sighed again. "Why does this keep happening to us, Fozzie? It seems every time we're finally getting ahead, we're cancelled or fired, or otherwise set back again."

Fozzie gasped, "Kermit! This isn't like you! This is the part where you say we're just going to keep trying, find something new!" The bear leaned forward and whispered into Kermit's ear, or, rather, where he would have ears if he had them. "You read the screenplay, right?"

Kermit shook his head. "There's no screenplay this time." Kermit's phone beeped, seemingly on cue (despite his earlier assertion). "That's Deadly," he read the text. "Even an emergency shopping spree isn't cheering Piggy up."

"That bad?" Fozzie asked.

Kermit nodded. "We get back from Thailand, only see our show's been cancelled … yeah. To say she didn't take it very well is the understatement of the decade."

"Her show, Kermit."

"What?"

"You said 'our show'. Last time I said something like that, Piggy threatened to bust me down to kiddie show host, and I was the Andy to her Conan. You're just the producer."

"Now we're all out of a job, again." Kermit grumbled. "Wait … kiddie show …"

"It was nice while it lasted," Fozzie continued. "But we'll get something else, Kermit, we always do. Want to go out for ice cream? I know this place that sells your favourite, dragonfly ripple! It will cheer you up, come on!" The fuzzy bear started walking towards the studio parking lot.

"Kiddie show host …" Kermit repeated, "wait, Fozzie! Fozzie!" the frog literally hopped after his friend in excitement.

"Kermit?" Fozzie turned around, puzzled.

"How about we take a little trip? Well, actually, kind of a long trip." Kermit began, as he walked alongside Fozzie, following out to the parking lot. "Remember how I told you about where I used to live?"

"The swamp? I don't know Kermit, I mean, my fur really doesn't like the humidity …"

"No no no, the other place! When I first left the swamp, I had that reporter job, before I went back home and met that agent, and you know the rest."

"Oh yeah! Your old friends dropped by back when we all had Christmas at Ma's house!"

"I don't think you've ever visited my old neighbourhood. It's a bit of a drive, but … want to go?" Kermit realized they had come to a stop. He looked up, and his mouth hung open in surprise. "I don't believe it."

"Hey Kermit! Look what I found on Eeee baaaaay!" Fozzie sang. In front them was a very old, very familiar, rainbow-coloured Studebaker. "It still works and everything! And my uncle started talking to me again too!" Fozzie opened the passenger side door, "Hop on in! Wocka wocka!"

"Like old times." Kermit remarked. The faded, but comfortable leather of the seats even _felt_ the same. "Wait, did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That we would be … never mind. So, up for that road trip?"

"Always, Kermit." Fozzie took his familiar place behind the wheel. "Now, where are we going?"

"Don't worry Fozzie. I'll tell you how to get there, and you're going to love it!"

As they took off, instead of their usual driving song, Kermit started singing another tune, one vaguely familiar to Fozzie, and one full of promise.

 _Sunny day, sweepin' the fog away_

 _On our way, to where the air is sweet!_

 _Can you tell me how to get?_

 _How to get to Sesame Street!_


End file.
